


Hate Times Hate equals Love

by AgentLintaBale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dramione baby, F/M, One Night Stands, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The Harry to the Voldy. Sure, Draco was famous for stirring up the golden boy, but it was his animosity with the smartest witch of their time that was remarkable.It's almost 6 years after Hogwarts, and Hermione is finally living an adult life. Enjoying her job, her own home, and her little boy who'll be six later in the year. She still has her old friends from Hogwarts, and is so very much grateful to never see old enemies again. That is till she unbelievably finds herself begging Draco Malfoy to save her son's life.Why, of all people in the world, did it have to be him?Draco Malfoy has no interest in helping the girl who helped destroy his family. But one look at this 5 year old boy who has a head mixed of brown and white hair, and striking silver eyes, and it's got Draco doubting his loyalties... and wondering what the hell happened the night before the morning he found himself in bed alone and naked.





	1. Thoughts

 

 

Finally, with winning the second wizard war under their belts, the Hogwarts class that started with Harry Potter had graduated. There were new friends and there were missed friends, and there were new relationships. Harry and Ginny were having a baby after marrying a year or two back, Ron was engaged to Lavender Brown, and Hermione? Hermione Granger was still a virgin. Though she was about to change that. Feeling alone and having nothing extra millennial to celebrate, Hermione decided, after a good couple of drinks, to loose her virginity.

Also in the same room, was Draco Malfoy. Bored out of his mind and drinking with almost every other breath he took-after all, he had been on the loosing side of the war-Draco thought about having some fun. The smartest wizard of their time (hey! it wasn't  _un_ true) cast an all around Legilimency spell. Whoever he looked at, he could hear their internal thoughts. Most of them were simply over excited about passing the exams, like  _that_  was a task, while others celebrated their futures. The most interesting one he found belonged to the one person he ever considered to be almost equal to him; the smartest witch of their time: Hermione Granger.

Had they been a couple years back, when you couldn't tell Granger apart from that oaf of a grounds keeper, he would have chortled in agreement to her thoughts and moved on. But this wasn't then. This was now. And now, not only was Hermione the smartest witch, he was willing to argue that she was the most beautiful as well. A real ugly duckling story, she was. She was perfect, and didn't Draco Malfoy deserve the best? It would be a crime to let Hermione Granger continue to be a virgin for long. And that  _is_ what she wanted tonight, right? He broke the spell and set his mind, walking over to her.

"Hey there, Gra...Mione," Draco faltered as he came closer.

Hermione turned to her name being called, not expecting to see Malfoy.

"Can I help you with something... Draco?" She decided to use his first name as well, as he'd started the decent exchange.

" _Actually,_ I was wondering if there was anything I could help  _you_ with."

Hermione was shocked. He didn't know what she was thinking, did he? She cleared her throat and shook her head. He couldn't. This made Hermione wonder  _who_  she would even do it with. Sure, there had been a thing between her and Ron on the run, but to be honest, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Harry had Ginny, and Ron... wasn't exactly on par with her.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand...

Oh no! She couldn't think that! What with their history and all. He was an insufferable little ferret with shining silver eyes and that beautiful blonde hair and oh the rumors! No Hermione, absolutely not! But then again, there could be worse. Hermione swallowed down the images that came in her mind from thinking of those rumors.

"Whatchya thinkin' bout, Granger?" She heard him ask and saw his hand resting on hers.

She breathed and slowly pulled her hand from his as she turned back to face him.

"Draco..." She began but was cut off with his mouth crushing on hers.

Draco didn't know what came over him, but soon as his mouth caught her bottom lip, electricity shot through him and he couldn't think of doing anything better. Oh what hell!

He felt her resist and pulled her closer with his hands cupping her face. Hermione eventually let in and her hands went to his chest, feeling his pecks through his shirt. A moan escaped her lips and Draco lost it. He placed his hands on hers and apparated them to his head boy dorm.

Oh Merlin!


	2. One Night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically chapter THREE cause you know... (I haven't completely put together the ACTUAL ONS soo...)

Hermione woke up the next day feeling sore head to toe, literally. She had a splintering headache, and other aches and pains all down her body. Snapping up, which she immediately regretted, she found herself stark naked. Hermione grabbed the sheets to her chin and fell back onto the pillow as her memories returned. She remembered drinking alone and thinking of losing her virginity. Then someone had offered and she willingly consented, and had obviously gone to bed with the fellow. Oh Merlin what a night it had been! Thoughts wandering, she noticed the clock on the wall and saw what time it was.

"Shit!" Hermione gasped and got up from bed. It wasn't the first time Ms. Golden had swore, especially not after last night. She blushed at the memories and looked for her clothes. Just as she had her dress on, she heard grumbling behind her. Hermione stilled, pondering whether or not she wanted her partner to remember. It didn't take her long to choose.

Zipping up her back, Hermione took a long deep breath in and stood turning to face the boy in the bed. Apparently he, with the white blonde hair, was still sleeping, with his back to her. Quickly, Hermione cast a forgetting spell at him, making whoever it was forget that he had ever slept with  _the_ Hermione Granger. Next order of business, she cleaned up the proof from all over the bed, nothing that could be traced back to her, and she left. She didn't  _once_ think of cleaning up proof that would last her forever.

Draco Malfoy woke up long after the other side of his bed had gone cold. He woke up in a confused hangover, but the situation he woke up to filled in most blanks. He smirked and fist pounded himself in his own mind, proud of having had the best sex of his life. No matter that he couldn't remember who it was with. One night stands were better left forgotten... (that is if you don't forget to wrap before you tap).

Hermione meanwhile had clutched her belongings and run back to her house. She tiptoed inside and sighed with relief when she found the lounge empty. In her room, she dropped her accessories on her bed and grabbed new clothes to wear after the shower. Hermione was under the hot water long, letting her aches and burns melt away. The pain of first time sex made her regret having lost her virginity the night before. The hangover didn't help much either. Even after she'd turned off the water, Hermione lingered in the stall, leaning against the tiles as she went over the memories she could remember.

Oh Merlin!

She quickly ran herself under the water once more then finally wrapped in a towel and stepped out to change. Hermione watched herself in the mirror as she changed, drawing her finger everywhere she could remember feeling her lover's hands. The bite marks were already starting to bruise. She blushed feeling so dirty staring at herself, and wrapped her hair in the towel. The cloth tugged on some hair strands and the pain gave her flashes of her lover pulling her hair last night. Startled again, she unwrapped her hair and gave it a thorough rub and a toss under and threw the towel over the shower rod to dry.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed as she walked right into Ginny waiting for her outside.

"Spill, Granger!" Her best friend demanded in that iconic arms crossed pose of her.

"Spill  _what_? There's nothing to say, Gin." Hermione avoided the question and walked around Ginny.

"You're showering in the morning."

"So?! People can't take showers in the morning? I forgot to take one last night."

"Speaking of last night, I didn't  _see_ you last night. So, where were you last night? Or better,  _who_ were you with last night?"

"Ginerva Weasley Potter! Do not  _dare_ ask me that question! You know me, I probably skipped out to the library during the party. Now if you excuse  _me,_ I'll be going up to my room." Hermione stalked up the stairs and slammed her door shut behind her, drawing out Harry from his.

"What's gotten into Hermione?"

"The  _better_ question is,  _who's_ gotten into Hermione!"

"Ginny!" Harry scolded.

"What?" Ginny whined back. "Trust me," She pointed her hands to her growing belly, "I know sex when I see it. And she's acting very similar to how I did back when we started out." She pecked a kiss from her husband and started towards her room.

"I didn't know Hermione was seeing someone?"

"Does she have to? She probably decided to lose it during the party. You know, everyone had something extra to celebrate, so maybe that's what she did."

"Imagine that, Hermione Granger had a one night stand!"

"Harry James Potter! You say that to  _anyone_ about my best friend and I will forget that you're my husband!"

Harry back away with his hands up. "Alright, sheesh! Let's just get you down for breakfast."

Hermione never left the room since storming in after the shower, and after eating with the others in the dining hall, Ginny went back up to check on her friend. She found Hermione sleeping like a log, all care for dignity out the door.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ginny gently nudged her. "Wake up, love."

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Ginny smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I must have fell asleep. We were going for breakfast, yeah?"

Ginny made a face to fake thought.

"Well, you missed breakfast. And lunch. Dinner wrapped up 30 minutes ago."

Hermione snapped up and leaned against her headrest.

" _What_?!? Why didn't you come get me earlier?!"

"Well, I thought it'd be best to let you have your rest. First time's a drainer."

Hermione blushed and hugged her pillow closer.

"Will you tell me who was it?"

"I... don't know." Hermione staggered, astounding her friend.

"Hermione!" Ginny scolded.

"No! Not like  _that_! I wasn't drunk! It was a memory spell. I don't remember his name or what he looked like." It was half a lie; she remembered his details. His built figure, his striking silver blonde hair. Just there wasn't a face or a name to go with.

"Well alright, don't tell me. Here, I brought you food."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said as she slid over on the bed, "you're the best friend ever."

"So, you say you don't remember the fellow. But... do you remember the  _sex_?"

"Ginny!" Hermione whined as she dug her face into her friend's shoulder.

"it was good!" She mumbled after a while and the best friends giggled together about that and more all the way to morning


	3. Happy Birthday!

A month after Hogwarts was officially behind them, the next celebration was Ginny's baby shower. So much and so little had happened between then and now. The golden trio couldn't be bothered with job hunting; the ministry practically handed it to them on silver platters. Hermione decided to delay her appointment in favor of spending time with her parents. Before leaving, she introduced the Weasleys to cellphone, which Arthur was plenty excited about. Harry would be around to help them with it, since the Potters were living with them as Ginny's due date was near.

Hermione loved coming back home. Now that she was in front of her parents again, her memory spell broke and they remembered her like nothing had been amiss. They took a family vacation, and Hermione told them stories from Hogwarts. The Grangers were equally concerned and proud of their daughter's participation in the war. Alfred Granger even decided to write a book on his daughter's life, changing names of course.

After a very relaxing two weeks, they went back home and Hermione decided to join the front desk crew at her parents' clinic. She was doing a good job of it too; keeping books, calling patients, making appointments. Everything was perfect and normal. All till the day she fainted. Hermione had gotten a sudden headache, and a coworker had even checked on her. But the golden girl casually dismissed the concern, and had only taken a step before she fell to the floor.

The next time Hermione woke up, she was in a hospital bed.

"Morning there, love." Monica cooed.

"Hello, mum. Can someone tell me what's the matter?" She looked between her parents.

"How bout a trade: we tell you, you tell us." Mr. Granger said sternly.

His wife chided him and smiled nervously at their daughter.

"Well you're... you're having a baby, love."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Hermione leaned up as she screamed, not believing her mother.

"That's what happens when you do the thing, dear."

"Dad, I'm TWENTY." Hermione scoffed.

"Well you never told us anything about... you know."

"Is it him? Is it Ronald?" Her father asked, discontentment in his voice.

"No! GOD, no!" she scoffed in defense. Her parent were up to date about her relationship with Ron.

"Well then, who is it?"

Hermione blushed, knowing what she had to say next.

"I... I don't remember," she whispered.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" her parents scolded collectively.

"No! It's not... not like that, okay?" she sighed before continuing.

"At our graduation party, everyone had something to celebrate, so I decided to give up my... you know."

"Yes."

"We did a spell. I don't know who he is, and he doesn't remember me. We both agreed to it."

"That's just wonderful isn't it?" Alfred sat off his chair in frustration.

"What are you going to do about it, then?"

"I'd like to think about it if it's alright with you."

"Of course! Take your time." Her mother kissed her head. "We'll always support you."

"It mean a lot, mum. I'm really tired now, though. If I could just catch some more sleep?"

"Sure. We'll be around."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat outside as they discussed their daughter's future.

"How do you think she'll manage?"

"Mister Granger! Your daughter's fought a war! She's practically raised a hero. I think our daughter will do just fine if she chooses to keep it."

She did. This was going to be her adventure now.

"How will we keep up with the finances you suppose?'

"Well, I've had a talk with my editor and she has a publisher friend. They both think the story will sell wonderfully. We've even decided to make it into a series: Adventures of Golden Girl: into the Wizarding World."

"That sounds nice."

Hermione went home and chose to stay home as she dealt with her new realities. She decided not to tell her friends till she absolutely had to, and the opportunity came when Harry called her in the middle of the night. His distress gave her a sample of the pain her best friend was going through. It didn't take her long to pack her bags and floo to Ginny's hospital.

Arthur was the first one to see her outside of Ginny's room.

"Oh goody, you're here! I would but, eh you see."

"I've got it, Mr. Weasley! Wish us luck!"

Hermione heard Ginny's screaming even before she opened the door. Bracing herself and running a hand secretively over her own stomach, Hermione stepped into a chaotic scene. Molly was pressing wet towels on her daughter's head, keeping her cool while Ginny crushed her husband's hand as she pushed.

"Hi, I'm here!"

"Oh, Hermione! Lovely timing dear!"

"Yes perfect timing, 'Mione. I was just about to kill Harry Potter!" Ginny made a point to growl at her husband.

Harry instantly let go and greeted Hermione. "I'll be just outside with Arthur, then." He added a whispered good luck to Hermione and left.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Hermione took Harry's place and comforted her best friend. But the farther into labor Ginny got, the more worried Hermione became for her own time.

"It's just about breeched!"

Hermione left Ginny's side to move to the front. Ginny made the worst noises of all now as the baby's head crowned out of the very small opening. Hermione's vision became blurry the bigger the baby became, and was passed out before the little one was out.

This time when she woke in a hospital, she was greeted by a very giddy Molly Weasley. Confused, Hermione made herself sit up.

"Wasn't Ginny supposed to be here?"

"Oh yes, well she's already had her baby. Now it'll be your turn soon."

Hermione looked to her own stomach. "Right."

Molly leaned in closer, as if keeping a secret from the nonexistent ghosts in the room. "Is it Ron's?"

"No." Hermione whispered back and Molly regained her posture with a subtly sad oh.

"So, was it a boy or girl?"

"Boy. James Sirius."

"And you're the godmother, obviously!" Came Ginny's voice.

Molly and Hermione turned to see Harry wheeling in his wife and son, the little boy wrapped in a blue bundle.

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry asked.

Hermione excitedly nodded and reached her hands out. Harry took James and fixed his blanket before giving him over to his godmother.

"Oh hello there, little one! I'm Hermione, your godmother! Sorry I passed out on you!" She cooed at little James and kissed his peach fuzz for hair.

Molly had left, leaving the friends alone. Harry poured water from the pitcher and brought over two cups for each of the mums and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"So, why are we just now knowing about this?" Harry questioned like a concerned older brother.

"Well I wanted some time to adjust to the situation, thank you very much! But don't worry, you both would naturally have been the first people I told!"

"Is it his? The boy from graduation?" Ginny pestered.

"Yes, it's his. I haven't had the time to socialize beyond my parents let alone date!"

"And you still don't remember who it is?"

"Not unless he comes up and removes the memory spell, which I doubt is possible since I erased his memory. But I suppose we'll have a better guess when the baby's here."

"Speaking of which, who do you think James looks like more, me or Harry?"

Hermione laughed, knowing whatever she said would create an argument for sure. 

Happy Birthday!


End file.
